Creator and Heir of the Shadows
by MAL-sama
Summary: Waaaaaaay back in the begining, when the pharaoh inside of Yugi's Millennium puzzle knew who he was and everything, everything was going just as it should. Until a red head with extremely powerful shadow abilities shows up, making Sennen items act crazily
1. A Red Head and a Shadow

From afar, it appeared as if a singular dot was gliding its way along the desert sands. But upon walking closer to the dot, one would find that it was a rather ragged looking red-haired woman. Her caramel skin was covered in scratches, and her feminine parts were barley covered by what one could hardly define as a couple of rags. Her long, fiery hair was so knotted that one could swear some kind of pest was living within it, and her sapphire blue eyes seemed so dark and full of dread that she appeared to be a wandering zombie, along with the fact that you could clearly make out her ribcage through her skin. Her left arm was grasping as tightly as it could to the right one, and every step she took seemingly put her in pain. Just as she had dropped to her knees from exhaustion, a horse and its rider had trotted along, and they came in time just to witness the woman faint. His violet eyes glared down at her as the circular, golden pendant around his neck glowed, the attachments on it shaking violently. As the man raised this item to inspect it closely, the attachments pointed towards the girl, calming for a moment as a harsh wind rushed across the desert land, making the man's silver hair and red robe flow in the wind. He shifted his focus back to the woman as he got down from his horse, giving her a quizzical glare.

"Just what is it about you that's so important," he began, "that my Millennium Ring would react in such a way?" He bent down to his level and checked for signs of life in the woman, then slung her over his shoulder as he got back up. He got back onto his steed, laying the girl in his lap with her head resting against one of his arms and rode off in the opposite direction the girl was heading.

When the man's horse finally stopped galloping through the desert sands, he was in what appeared to be a ruined Egyptian village. He got down from his horse, slinging the girl around his shoulder, and walked off into one of the ruined buildings deep within the town. He walked briskly down a set of stairs that led into a dark room underground and stopped once he reached a circular stone tablet, practically throwing the woman onto the thing as if she were a rag doll. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, his Ring started acting peculiar again, as it did the first time he came across the red head. The ground beneath him shook like there was an earthquake nearby, and the tablet the girl was on glowed a violent shade of purple. The purple glow moved towards the man, putting a look of fear in his eyes. That fear subsided when the glow took the shape of a human being, with the eyes the only clearly visible feature in the solid cloud of a blackish violet. The eyes of the being in front of him looked like the night sky, stars and all, as they wondered around the side of the room the man was on. The figure turned away from the man, but the orbs that were its eyes were still visible, and they shot towards the girl, a slight glare forming. The figure bent down and stroked the girl's ribs, a growl erupting from what seemed to be its throat. It turned back towards the man swiftly with a most destructive look to its eyes, and a mouth appeared below the eyes where one would normally be found. It seemed like the pale lips of a woman, and the figure's teeth were exposed in a snarl.

"Tozukuo," the figure spoke in a harsh feminine voice, "Where did you find this woman?"

The silver haired man chuckled and asked, "And why should I tell you? You haven't even provided me a reason as to why I should even bother to listen to you."

"Because," the figure started, with the man's wring shaking more violently as each second passed, "if you do not wish to answer me and provide me with a logical explanation as to why she is so fucking starved, I will have no choice but to rip your soul straight out of your body."

"And if I refuse to answer?"

The figure's face became apparent as the violet clouds disappeared from its face, revealing the head of a pale woman who seemed rather pissed off. Her eyes glowed a nasty shade of red as her mouth opened up, allowing what appeared to be zombie like hands to flow out of her mouth and to the man's neck. They penetrated straight through the skin and made their way down his windpipe, causing him to choke on them rather harshly. Just as the man believed death was upon him, the hands withdrew from his throat and back into the woman's mouth. She licked her lips as she snickered evilly, a smirk growing on her face.

"Will you be a good boy and answer my questions now?" the woman asked.

"Y-Yes, Master," the man replied, grasping his neck for dear life.

"Good. Now where did you find her?"

"Out in the desert just as she had passed out."

"So you would have no explanation as to why I can make out her ribs clearly?"

"Other than the obvious, no."

"Then get some food into her system. If she dies in any way before giving birth, which I doubt she's done, all that you have been working for will have gone to waste."

"Yes, Mistress."

Later, when the red haired woman woke up, she found herself in what seemed to be a luxurious bed, and the sent of many foods filled her nostrils, causing her mouth to salivate instantly. She slowly emerged from the bed and followed the scents into the next room, where there were many meats, breads, and fruits laid out along a table. She practically pounced the table as she ran up to eat every bite that she could, savoring the many tastes as if each were her last piece of food. Once she was so full she swore she would burst, she laid herself upon the floor and let out a long, loud, and happy belch.

"Koiya!!!" She cried, happily. "Maulo nante kinai chouattaio!!!" She closed her eyes and sighed happily, a wide grin spreading across her face as the sound of footsteps filled the room. She looked towards the steps curiously and saw the silver haired man approaching her, with a glare upon his face as he gazed at the strange woman. The red head shot up, panicking as her face became filled with fear, and she started rambling off in that strange gibberish she spoke in earlier, pointing at the scraps she left on the table and occasionally punching herself in the face. The man sweat-dropped and bent down to her level and looked at her straight in the eye, after having to grab her hands tightly with one of his and holding her chin so that she faced him with the other and gave her a deathly glare.

"Don't you know how to speak Egyptian, woman!?!" he asked rather harshly. The woman blinked for a second, calming down and relaxing her muscles. She looked up towards the ceiling for a moment before she freed her hands and face from the man and started pointing and making odd gestures with her hands. She first pointed to herself while shaking her head, then stopped as she pointed towards her cranium, where her brain should be. She then pointed at the man and her mouth while making motions as if to talk, while not allowing words to pass through her lips.

"So you can't understand me either, can you?" he asked, slouching backwards a bit. "I guess it can't be helped, though. Especially the way Yamiko-sama explained things." He then got up, dragging the woman with him, and she squeaked giving a quizzical look towards him, like a child staring at some shiny new toy they want. The man noticed this and started pointing and gesturing himself. He pointed towards her, made his index and middle finger move like a person was walking, and pointed to himself as he said, "You're. Coming. With me." The woman nodded, allowing the man to drag her back to his horse, which was parked outside the building, as if ready for a robbing. It was night, and one could barley make out the shady horse. The two stopped by the thing and Tozukuo started pointing again. He pointed at the red head, then the horse, saying, "You. Get on." She blinked for a moment before nodding and put her hands on the saddle of the horse, preparing to jump on. As she did so, Tozukuo had grabbed her waist and helped her up, then he pushed her to the back so that he could get on the front of the saddle. The girl seemed to know what was going to happen next, because as soon as Tozukuo was firmly on the saddle, she grabbed hold of him as tightly as she could as if she was hugging the life out of him. "HYA!!" Tozukuo cried, signaling his horse to start galloping to who knows where.

Meanwhile, at the Palace of Egypt, the guardians of the pharaoh, and the Egyptian king himself, Atem, were gathered at the throne, listening to an important message Isis had regarding her Necklace. Mana, the little magician apprentice, was taking place of Mahad since he was killed by the silver haired thief, Tozukuo Bakura, in that shadow battle no one seems to like to speak about.

"What do you see?" Mana asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"A sea of fiery red," Isis began, with her hands around her necklace the way she always does when she's checking into the future, "which is accompanied by two sapphire blue orbs and a light. Half of the light is black, and the other half is golden."

"Do you know what this vision means?" Seth asked.

"I do not," Isis replied. "But I am sure that if I keep searching, I will find the answers that I seek."

"Pharaoh!" a guard interjected, causing everyone to look towards him. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but the thief Tozukuo is approaching the town quickly with hoards of men following him!!!"

Atem rose from his throne and declared, "Then we will have no choice but to attack!" The guardians nodded at his statement, then rushed out of the palace with Atem and Mana following close behind. Horses were already outside waiting for them, so they each got on one, minus Mana, who shared a ride with Atem, hugging him tightly to stay on. Once they gave the command, their horses all galloped out towards the edge of the city, and they quickly met up with the silver haired thief, with that red headed girl clinging onto him as if for dear life.

"THAT'S IT!" Isis cried. "That girl is the subject of my visions!"

"But what could she possibly be that caused Isis's Necklace to give her constant visions?" Atem mumbled.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves, now won't we?" Mana asked in reply, raising her staff and summoning her monster. The others followed after, and they all attacked Tozukuo. The snickering of the woman from the tablet filled the air as the red head's eyes grew wide. She crouched behind the thief she was clinging to as the attacks approached them, but they never hit. In fact, a glowing red barrier had appeared around, reflecting the attacks back at their owners. When the red head blinked and looked up, the first thing she noticed were the attacks flying back towards the owners at all directions, with no possible hope of escape. Her eyes widened and she hopped off of Tozuko's horse and ran towards the pharaoh and his guardians at an inhuman speed, beating their attacks to them and standing as if to take the attack herself. Another red barrier appeared, protecting her and the guardians, along with sending the attack back at the silver haired thief, whose eyes were wide. He would have been hit, had it not been for a violet double helix beam which took the attack instead. Diabound emerged from the shadows, shooting a bloodthirsty look toward Atem. The red head put her arms to the side and was now glaring at Tozukuo, shouting more gibberish at him, seemingly enraged at the fact that he just used her for a shield. The more she shouted, the more each of the Millennium items had started to glow violently, and eventually it was so fucking bright that one would swear it was daytime. Once she stopped, she pointed her right index finger towards the thief and uttered what seemed to be a curse in whatever language she spoke. The Millennium Items then shot out from their owners' grasps and started to circle around her, replacing her look of rage with a look of shock and possibly fear.

"What's going on!?!" Aknadin cried, holding his hand over his left eye socket, which had been filled by the Millennium Eye until that moment. The red head was now filled with fear at the object circling around her, and she curled up towards the ground, clutching her head and screaming it off. A glow surrounded her, as if blocking the rest of the world from seeing her, and the woman of the tablet's laughter filled the air. The glow around the red head broke quickly, and was now focused around her right wrist. Eight orbs were now tightly bound around it, and the glow was fading into a golden bracelet. One of the beads on it had the Horus Eye upon it, and the items which floated around her fell right to the ground. She quickly grabbed as many as she could hold before running off towards the guardians, but just as she was within ten feet of them, Tozukuo's voice filled the air with the command of an attack.

"DIABOUND!!! HELLICAL SHOCKWAVE!!!"


	2. Shadow's Intentions and the Palace

Note: I really have a difficult time coming up with most of the character's dialogs. No, really. The way I speak, I like to keep things short, sweet, and to the point. These people seem to like the idea of saying everything possible to get their point across. The only people I enjoy writing are the red head, cause right now she can't talk, Tozukuo cause he's a villain and I LOVE doing villainous dialog, and that figure cause she's a villain too. And by the way, if you didn't get it from the first part, Tozukuo is the name of ancient Bakura.

----------

Just as the red head turned in the direction of Tozukuo's command, the double helix beam that was Diabound's attack was only two feet from her, and her chances of escape very impossible. Just as she was about to gasp, the beam froze in place, as did pretty much everything around her. She screamed, still thinking the beam was moving, but when she realized how long she was screaming, she stopped to breathe and took a good look around her. She mumbled something in her odd language after noticing that everything that moved was locked in some rainbow aura. She ran up to the guardians and started waving her hands in front of their faces, making rude gestures, and even poking them to see them to see if they'd react. Not even a blink came from them. She was about to sit down on the ground to scream her head off when a voice sounded.

"Don't bother. They're trapped within that very moment of time."

The red head looked towards the source of the magical voice and saw what looked to be her double. The only differences were that her hair was neater, and she wore some kind of red bikini-like armor. That, and she also had this strange ancient staff with a broken clock that had its gears showing at the top. She seemed to emit glittery light from the translucent blue fairy wings on her back, and her red boots seemed to be metallic as well. The red head gave her a quizzical look, blinking several times before her fairy double answered.

"It's alright. I'm your servant. You have nothing to be afraid of."

The red head said something with an even more puzzled look.

"Yes, servant. Like that thief's creature, Diabound."

The red head made joyous words fly from her mouth, along with joyous gestures, then asked her something.

"You wish to know what I am called?"

She nodded.

"You may call me whatever you wish. I _am _your servant, after all."

She put her finger to her lips and one hand on her hips, tapping her foot as she thought. She dropped her head as if to sulk after about five minutes.

"Can't think of anything, can you?"

She shook her head."

"It's alright, Master. You have all the time you wish to come up with a name for me. A bit of a warning, though. My ability to alter time, no matter how I alter it, is only temporary. I suggest you run before it wears off."

She whined to her fairy, pointing towards the Guardians of the Pharaoh.

"Do not worry. I shall protect them. You just run off towards the palace, alright?"

She nodded, smiling, and did as her fairy asked. Not long after, the time freeze wore off and Diabound's attack hit the ground where the red head once stood. Her fairy waved her staff and a barrier formed around the guardians, protecting them from the shock waves. Once they subsided, everyone was left in some sort of shock from two things. The first being that the guardians weren't hurt by the attack, and the second being that the red head was missing. Her fairy waved its wand in a circle around herself, then aimed it towards Tozukuo. Tiny orbs of light gathered in front of it, fusing into a large orb of energy, then shot out towards the thief, only to be blocked by Diabound. It still hurt the creature greatly, though, and Tozukuo felt the effects of the attack. As soon as he finished cringing in pain, he glared at the fairy look-alike of the red head and retreated, leaving the guardians puzzled like hell. The fairy turned to them and smiled before waving her staff around her once more, disappearing behind an illusionary clock this time.

* * *

As the thief walked into his little "home", he was greeted by the figure again. More of her was visible now. It seemed her hair was as black as the blackest of nights, and there was some kind of purple silk visible down to her shoulders. She had on a nasty glare, aimed directly at Tozukuo.

"Why isn't she with you?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"She got smart about my intentions and fled toward the Pharaoh and his buddies," the thief answered.

"And you didn't bother to try to get her back?"

"No. I ordered Diabound to attack, but then just as his attack hit the ground, she disappeared and some fairy creature that looked like her shot a powerful attack at me and I was forced to retreat."

The woman glided around a bit with her eyes closed, mumbling to herself. Once she stopped, she cursed, putting a quizzical look on the thief's face. She saw his reaction and sighed angrily.

"She's gotten herself a bloody guardian now. This means that I can't just take her body whenever I wish to anymore."

"And this is bad how, exactly? You'll still be able to take it, right?"

"Yes, I will. The only problem is that if she can fight back, there's always the chance that she'll defeat me, thus putting a permanent end to the shadows. And if she's with _him_, she's bound to gain that strength sooner or later."

"'Him?'"

"That wretched pharaoh who looks exactly like my ex-husband."

"You were in a relationship with the pharaoh?"

"Don't be stupid, Tozukuo. I'm too old of a spirit for that to be so. If he's in anyway related to my husband, I'd say the best words to compare them would be reincarnations of a single soul."

"And how was your man back then?"

"He was a good for nothing goody-two-sandals who had his ideals locked on peace throughout the world. He also was in command of the very army that had destroyed my body, and if not for my servant Dartz, my homeland would still be standing today."

"And just what _is _the name of your homeland?"

"That is of no importance as of now. Your only focus should be to get that girl back so that I may gain the use of her body."

"Remind me again why you need _her_ body, specifically?"

"Because I've tried people who don't have what's needed in their bodies, and all it did was dissolve those bodies into dust."

"And what is it that you need of a host's body?"

"My blood flowing through their veins."

* * *

The red head was now wandering through the palace, sniffing around like a dog. Her stomach was growling slightly, and she didn't want to nearly starve like she did a while back. Eventually, her nose lead her into what appeared to be the royal pantry. The whole room was filled with foods of all sorts available to Egyptian people, and she just lept at the shelves, grabbing a few loaves of bread, a couple of fish, and a few fruits. She found a nice place to hide and started to munch slowly on the food, enjoying each and every single bite. Once she finished the food, she belched loudly and sighed happily. She then yawned and fell asleep right on the spot.

The next morning she awoke and stretched, yawning herself out of sleep, then got up on her feet. She stretched to the sides, then back and forth, then made her way out of the pantry. Just as she reached the way out, she bumped into someone, who apparently was a cook for the pharaoh.

The man blinked, then shouted, "INTRUDER!!! INTRUDER IN THE PANTRY!!!"

The red head freaked and ran out of the pantry to the left, going as fast as she could. It only brought her closer to the guards, which roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to who knows where. During the whole trip she was struggling like mad and shouting in whatever language she spoke. Eventually the guards stopped at a large set of double doors and knocked, asking permission to come in. A groan made its way through the door, and whoever owned the room asked something the red head could not make out. The guards explained their reason for pestering the person so early in the morning, and whoever was in the room must've given them permission to come in because one of the guards opened the door. The one who had a firm grip on the red head dragged her in rather roughly and asked what should be done with her. She turned to look at the bedroom's owner and both of their eyes widened in shock. The person in the bed was Atem, the Pharaoh himself, shirtless by the way, and both of their mouths just dropped open. The red head pointed to him and blurted out some word in her language, looking completely confused. Atem then cleared his expression and looked at the guard holding her.

"Just leave her here. I'll take care of her myself."

The red head heard a guard behind the door make a rude comment quietly before the guard released his grip on her and left. She rubbed the spot on her arm where the guard kept his tight grip on her and muttered a few words.

"Please forgive my guards for their rude behavior," Atem requested, smiling.

She merely stared at him with a quizzical look on her face and one of her eyebrows raised. Atem chuckled slightly and his smile grew slightly.

"Do not worry. It is the least I can do for the person who saved me and my guardians."

She still had that puzzled look on her face. Atem blinked twice before she started making pointing gestures. She pointed at herself, then at her head while shaking it, then pointed at Atem and her mouth while making speaking motions. Atem blinked once more and gasped slightly, then repeated her gestures, keeping in mind to change who he was pointing to when appropriate. She nodded and smiled, jumping up and down slightly as if cheering to herself.

"So she doesn't understand our language, eh?" Atem mumbled half to himself. "I suppose I'll have to get her a tutor fore that, but who should teach her?"

He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes in thought, leaving the red head to stare at him quizzically and angrily. She thought she already got the point across that she couldn't understand them for shit, and the fact that Atem insisted on talking in his language was pissing her off. As she was about to start making more gestures, Atem opened his eyes and snapped his fingers, calling for a guard. One came and asked for the reason he called.

"Get me Priest Seth and Priest Aknadan. I wish to speak with them."

The guard nodded and left, leaving the red head to stare at Atem more. She merely smiled at her, which was really confusing the hell out of her. Once the requested men arrived at the door, asking why Atem had called them, he merely looked at them with a straight face and commanded while pointing at the red head,

"Teach her how to speak our language. And while you're at it, learn her language as well."

"May I ask why, Your Majesty?" Aknadan asked.

"It's the least we can do for her," Atem replied. "After all, she did save use from Bakura last night."

Seth nodded and said, "Yes, Pharaoh."

He then walked over to the red head and motioned for her to follow him. She blinked, then nodded and eagerly followed him, figuring that the constantly smiling man that everyone obeyed wouldn't have intentionally left her with a couple of men he couldn't trust, right?


End file.
